I Promise To Be Yours
by Jealousyisthegreeneyedmonster1
Summary: When Brooklyn Piper Jordan-Uley, Sam Uley's younger half-sister is forced to move from sunny California all the way to La Push just after Sam's Wedding, She hates it there until she finds out that Home is where the Heart Lies, especially when a certain She-wolf enters her life
1. Prologue

I remember when I was just the head cheerleader at my school in California, I didn't have a care in the world because I was the girl everyone wanted to be…

I was popular, I had a smoking hot girlfriend and I had even lead my cheer team to three straight national titles. No one even cared about the fact I wasn't from California or that I was part of a tribe of Native American's known as the Quileutes that resided just near Forks in Washington.

But when my Mum announced we were moving back to La Push that's when everyone started to care, my coach and teammates begged me not to go, my girlfriend broke up with me in attempt to get me to stay but my hands were tied, it was because of my god damn older brother Sam Uley getting married, like I barely know the guy and I am expected to attend his wedding? Like we have two things in common but out of those two things have the only legit thing we have is the fact that our father is huge man whore and will sleep with anything that has a pulse, oh and the fact we basically despise each other because apparently I should take my heritage more seriously, sure I admit being part of a tribe is pretty cool but the "legends" that everyone goes on about like the "cold ones" and some of tribe being "spirit warriors" is complete and utter bullshit, and I just don't like him…and since I have gotten here I have let him know it too! Just because he acts he is chief and thinks he is control of everyone I mean even has gang of guys that follow him like lost puppies, even my bestfriend Paul Lahote is glued to his backside and not mention his little gang keep staring at me like I am diseased or something, it is ridiculous and this has happened this I got here like three months ago!


	2. Making an Effort

I hear mum call me downstairs… I turn off my speakers and grab my phone, leather jacket and IPod before I go downstairs to see what she wants.

"You hollered, my dearest mother?" I say stealing a cupcake off the table and sitting on the counter.

"Yes I did, I need to talk to you about something… and I want to listen to what I have say okay? Brooke" she says giving me the look.

"Sure, talk away" I say licking the icing from the cupcake

"It is about Sam-"she starts to say

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Brooke! Shut up and listen…" she says

"Okay fine" I say finishing my cupcake.

"As I was saying, I want you to promise me that you will at least make some form of effort to get to know him, I know you guys don't really get along but he is your brother Brooklyn and he deserves at least a chance to get to know you" mum says slapping my hand away from the cookie tray.

"Fine, I will at least try… but if he makes one comment about me being spoilt, selfish or anything like that, the deal is off." I say managing to steal a cookie.

"I want you to promise me Brooke, and I will agree to those terms okay?" she says wrapping up all the food.

"I promise and what's with all the food not that I am complaining but you haven't cooked this much food since like last year for the football team's celebration party?" I say munching on my cookie

"It for you to take to Sam's wife Emily, apparently there is bonfire tonight and we have been invited to go, so I thought I would make some stuff to eat" she says handing me everything.

"Umm… what bonfire? And Where do they live since I am your pack horse" I say holding everything.

"Sam is going to come help you in a couple of minutes and show you to the house… Oh and make some friends... Have you spoken to Paul yet?" She says packing all the unused ingredients back from where she got them.

"I tried to find Paul yesterday but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack mum… It is weird when I spoke to him on skype a couple of weeks ago he seemed pretty pumped I was coming" I say shaking my head…

I hear a loud knock on the door and then see mum giving me a look, so I grab my glasses from the bench and walk to get the door even though I know it is going to be standing there, I open the door and I see Paul and I think his name is Embry standing there….

"You guys aren't Sam…" I say readjusting my glasses so they sit right

"No wonder you need glasses Brookie I mean we basically skyped every other week and you still don't recognise me" Paul says pulling into a bear hug.

When he finally lets me go, I notice both of them aren't wearing shirts or shoes, only a pair off cut-off jeans. I give them a weird look before letting them in and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny Paulie, and mum said Samuel was coming to bond with me, not you two people…. Mum, Paul and what's your name again?" I ask other one turning around to look at him

"Embry" he says giving me a huge flirty smile

"Paul and Embry are here" I finish giving him a weird look.

"Awh okay, did Sam send them to help you carry all this food?" mum asks as we walk in to the kitchen and I resume my place on the counter but just as I sit down my phone goes off and I look down to see it is my ex Hayley ringing me again… I groan before declining the call for the hundredth time since I have left.

"Yeah, he did, he was called in to work or something but before he left he asked us to come by and help little brookie here bring some food to their house" Paul says standing next to me

"Who was trying to ring you sweetie?" mum asks

"Hayley again, doesn't she get the message, I mean clearly I don't want to talk to her… First she breaks up with me now she is trying to win back… urgh I hate people" I say putting my head on Paul's shoulder and he wraps an arm around my shoulder casually. Mum just hands us the food before telling me to just talk to her and tell her how I feel, yeah right like that is going to happen... I grab my car keys and walk out the garage to find my Jeep sitting there.

"You can just put that stuff in the boot and hop in, I don't feel like walking to Sam's house and I haven't driven my car in weeks, not to mention it will be quicker." I say putting what I am carrying in the boot before opening the garage door and hopping in the driver's seat to find they are ready to go…

"Paul, can you plug my IPod in to the stereo please" I ask as I reverse out, I see him nod before plugging it in and then I hear Somebody to You start to play through my speakers as I finally reach the road, I start singing alone softly as Paul directs to Sam's house, as we reach the house the song finishes and I turn the engine off before grabbing my iPod and popping the boot. As I grab a couple trays of food, I see Sam walk out of the house and over to us, seeing if we need any help we all shake our heads before heading inside.

"Emily, Brooke has brought food" Sam says kissing her on the cheek

"Yeah, my mum wanted me to bring over all this for a bonfire or something" I say as she hugs me.

I feel my phone going off in my phone and I pull it out to see it is Hayley again… I sigh before excusing myself, so I can answer it.

"Hello?" I say

_"Omg, Brooke! You actually answered this time, I thought you going to ignore me again"_ Hayley says giggling, god I miss her laugh.

"Can I help you Hayley? I kind of in the middle of something" I say trying my best to stay calm.

_"I just really wanted to say I am sorry again, I was so stupid to react like that… and that I still love you brooks"_ she whispers sadly…

"Then why break up with me? You know better than anyone how much I didn't I want to come here!" I say and I notice that I am shaking like crazy, what the hell…

_"I just freaked out brooks that's all… anyway I have to go to cheer practice… I love you_?" she says sadly before hanging up…

I take my leather jacket off before throwing it in my car and then I scream before sinking to my knee's crying and banging my head against my jeep… I hear footsteps and I look up I see some girl looking at me and our eyes connect it looks like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and she just keeps staring at me, I look down at my phone to see my makeup but mostly my black eyeliner is running down my face, which in turn is making me look like a four year's old worst nightmare, so that is what she actually staring at…

"What? Haven't you seen a girl cry before?" I say laughing sadly as I start to wipe the make off my face before it is too late but when I finally able to look up she isn't there anymore, that was weird she was standing right there a second ago, maybe I am just going crazy or something but she looked so god damn real.

**Leah's P.O.V**

As I walk over to Sam's to meet his brat of a little sister, when I see a girl throw her jacket in her car before screaming and falling to the ground crying I walk towards her and I get closer I see her look at me…As our eyes meet my world shifts, I feel my anger for what Sam did to me disappear, my anger for being cursed with this shifting ability vanish… Everything that I thought I was vanishes as feel like I am floating until a millions of cables bind me to this girl who looks so broken, the reason I am alive, my whole world, my soul mate or whatever you want to call it. I wasn't held here on earth by gravity anymore it was her, this why I was here and I knew that I had to get out of here… I run into forest just I hear her say something and phase as soon as out of sight, luckily there is no one on patrol right now so I just run as fast and far away I can before I have to stop. As I stop her face enters my mind...

Who the hell is she?


	3. The Pack

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I feel my phone vibrate and I see it is from Hayley it says "_I really miss you Brooks, I am so sorry that I hurt you, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I am not going to give up... I love you and I will get you back… I don't care how long it takes…"_ and I see the picture she took of us on our two anniversary a few months ago attached, it has us kissing at sunset… I just drop my phone and start crying again, when I feel a warm body sit down beside me… I look up to find Paul sitting there with his eyes closed, I lean into him and I feel his arm wrap around me and hold me as I bawl my eyes out. After what seems like forever I finally stop crying and I look up to see my makeup is all over Paul.

"Omg, I am sorry Paul my makeup is all over you" I say I jump up and look through my jeep to find something to clean it up with…

"Calm down Brookie, I am more worried about you then a bit of makeup, what happened with Hayley?" he asks standing up.

I pick up my IPhone and open the message to show him, as I sit down in the passenger side of the jeep and put my head in my hands…

"Oh Brooke, what did she say on the phone?" he asks gently…

"She said she was sorry again, and that she is still in love with me basically…" I whisper without looking at him…

He pulls me out of jeep before hugging me as tight as he can without choking me he is also surprisingly warm too… that is strange, I barely notice him telling me that everything will be fine and that he won't ever let anyone hurt me ever again, I am so glad I have Paul right now… I hear footsteps approaching us then I hear Sam tell Embry and Jared to go back inside.

"Brooke, are you okay?" I hear Sam ask as Paul lets me go

I just look at him and shake my head as the tears start to flow again, I hear him walk over and then he is hugging me, I just wrap my arms around him as tight as I possibly can, then I hear him telling Paul he will sort it out but Paul refuses to go but then I hear him walk back to the house. Sam lets go before walking me inside and upstairs to one of the bedrooms and we sit there for a while as I try to calm down…

"What happened Brooke?" he asks softly from next to me

"You know I had girlfriend in Cali right?" I say softly

"Yeah, Hayley right? You guys have been together for like two years" Sam says clearly confused

"We were together for two years, until she broke up with me because I was moving back here" I say finally being able to look at him

I watch as his face switches from confusion to shock then to anger and finally to sadness…

"Oh Brooke, she seriously broke up with you because you were moving… oh wow" he says shaking

"Yeah, and I have been avoiding her calls and texts but this morning mum said that I should bite the bullet and talk to her, so I did… She apologised again, told me she made a mistake breaking up with me… and then she said she will not give up on getting me back..." I say and I notice I am shaking with anger again.

I see Sam notice but he says nothing but he pulls me into another hug before saying "I am not going to lie it is going to hurt, she broke your heart Brooke, but you can get through this, you have Paul, me, Emily, your mum and I am pretty sure the rest of guys down there who are all here for you and not to mention you are badass since when do you let other people make you feel like this, I thought you were a big tough Cheerleader" he says giving a sad smile

"Really? I have all you guys, wow… I wasn't expecting that…" I say staring at my feet

He stands up and helps me up then tells me he is going to introduce to everyone downstairs and that I was to come down when I was ready… I quickly wipe my face to get rid of the eyeliner that is running down my face, mental note get the waterproof one next time. Just as I finish wiping my face there is knock at the door, then I see Emily walk in, she gives me a smile before she helps get rid of the leftover make up on my face… We walk downstairs to find there are like eight guys in the living room staring at me… I hear Sam clear his throat before introducing everyone

He points from left to right as he says their names "this Jared, you know Paul and Embry already, that is Jacob and next to him is Quil, and the last three are Seth, Brady and Collin. Guys this my younger sister Brooke" I wave my hand shyly at them, and they all say hi before walking off… Sam tells me that he still needs to introduce to someone else but she is late get here today. I just nod before pulling my phone out to see Hayley is ringing again, cheer practice can't be over already surely? Suddenly the phone is out of my hands and into Paul's hands and I helplessly watch as he answers it… I stand there in shock as he basically tells Hayley to stop ringing and texting because he doesn't want to see me cry like I did ever again.

I hear the front door open, and I turn to see that girl from earlier walk in before she stops and stares at me with a look of pain and concern, I give a small wave and a sad smile before I try to take my phone back from Paul.

"Brooke" I hear Sam say

"Yeah Sam?" I say as I turn around

"This is Leah, the person I wanted to introduce you too" he says taking me over to her

"Hi I am Brooke, Sam's sister" I say as Paul picks me up and takes me outside to my jeep.

"Paul, what are you doing?!" I scream

"You have to go and get ready for the bonfire, your mum just texted you saying that." He says with smirk

I just take my phone before giving the finger and driving home, weirdly excited for the bonfire tonight.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I am running around trying to clear my head, when I feel someone else phase then I notice it is Sam… I try to clear my thoughts about me imprinting but it is too little too late…

_"You imprinted? On who?"_ he asks running to meet me

_"I don't know Sam... Just some girl"_ I say but then he pulls a picture from out of my mind and he stops dead in his tracks…

_"You imprinted on Brooke! On my little sister! No!"_ he growls at me

I watch the images of Paul holding her whilst she was crying, I start to growl at that, that is my imprint and that should be me not that overgrown-!

_"Leah enough, go get some clothes then get to my house so I can introduce her to you…"_ Sam cuts me off and orders me

Then I see the image of her shaking like crazy, no this can't be… she is showing all the signs before she phases for the first time, it can't be she will be the second girl to phase, I don't want her to go through the pain I did, she can't.

_"I know, I am going to talk to the pack about it before the bonfire tonight… she is going to phase within the few days… So you best keep your distance for now… She is having a rough time with her ex Hayley"_ he says showing me the images of her crying and the text message this Hayley girl sent her.

_"I wasn't going to try anything anyway…I need to get my head around this too_" I say as I reach the back of house, and find the stash of clothes I have hidden here

_"Just hurry up and come meet her, I need to talk to everyone about what is happening with Brooke before the bonfire tonight"_ he says then I feel him phase out.

I quickly phase, hop into my clothes and run to Sam's house, anxious about meeting her, as I get to the door I hear Paul on the phone yelling at someone about making Brooke cry, I feel a growl coming on I just walk right in, and I see Sam give me the look and I just nod, before I feel her eyes on me. I look up at her to see give me a small wave and a sad smile, I look at her with a concerned look and I fight my instincts to run over there and hug her until she smiles again…

"Brooke" Sam says

"Yeah, Sam" Brooke answers turning her attention to him

"This is Leah, the person I wanted to introduce you to" Sam says walking her over toward me

"Hi I am Brooke, Sam's sister" she says as Paul picks her up and takes her outside to her car, I her scream and go to help but Sam grabs before I can react.

"He won't hurt her Leah trust me, Brooke is his bestfriend." Sam says before telling everyone to go into the living room for a pack meeting.

I walk into the living room and sit by the door as we wait for Paul to get here

**SAM'S P.O.V**

Today has been hectic, First I had Brooke coming over but the Stupid Cullens wanted to amend the treaty because of Renesmee, that took forever so I sent Paul and Embry to help Brooke, then Brooke's ex rings her and breaks her heart all over again, then I find out Brooke is going to phase, I hate those bloodsuckers! And then to top it all off Leah imprints on Brooke…

I am brought out of my thoughts, as Paul walks in and sits next to Leah, I send Leah I warning look telling her not to start anything, I see her nod.

"Okay, Let's make this short, Jacob you can bring Renesmee to the bonfire tonight and Bella is allowed to come because she is Renesmee's mother and wouldn't let her come unless she came, I signed a new treaty with the Cullens this morning, second be aware when you are running patrol that Brooke is going to phase within the next few days and if she does you are to get me straight away-"I say when I am cut-off by Paul jumping up.

"What do you mean Brooke is going to phase Sam?! She hasn't even been here for three months yet" he says angrily pacing

"When she was upset I noticed her temperature was extremely high and she was shaking when she was angry, she is going to phase and I know how long she has been here Paul now sit back down" I say calmly

He sits back next to Leah even though he is still shaking

"This isn't fair, Brooke is having a hard enough time as it is…"Paul says to no one in particular

"I know Paul, but we all knew it was a possibility when she moved here… and lastly Brooke is an imprintee therefore we all have to keep a special eye on her until she phases, and make sure not to bombard with too much information when she does" I say glancing towards Leah

"Who imprinted on her?" Embry asks

"I did" I hear Leah answer but her gaze is on her hands in her lap.

"YOU WHAT?!" Paul screams jumping up from beside her then he starts shaking with anger

"It wasn't my choice Paul! You should know better than anyone considering you imprinted aswell! Since this over can I go now?" Leah says getting up, clearly she has had enough today too

I nod and dismiss everyone, I go hop in the shower before Brooke and her mum get here for the bonfire. I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before I head back downstairs. I see Emily in the kitchen so I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her before I kiss her gently on the cheek. I feel her smile before kissing me on the cheek.

"You have quite a day today haven't you?" she asks as she finishes decorating the last cupcake.

"Mm, it sure has been hectic with the new treaty with the leeches, Brooke coming here, Leah imprinting on Brooke and now I know Brooke is going to phase one of these days it has me worried." I say helping her clean up the kitchen

"What are you going to do?" she asks as we finish cleaning up the mess

"I don't know, probably let it all unfold by itself…I mean what will be will be, I can't control that" I say just as I hear a footsteps approaching the house

"I think that is a good plan Sam" Emily says going upstairs to get ready, just as someone knocks on the door

I answer it to find Brooke and Her mum standing there.

I hope tonight doesnt blow up in my face


	4. The Bonfire

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I hop out of the shower, and walk into my walk-in closet before throwing on some panties and a sports bra then I throw on my favourite pair of light skinny jeans, my punk Disney singlet and my black leather converse. Then I quickly braid my hair and change my Lip Ring before taking a couple of selfies and posting them Facebook tagging Paul in them just for the hell of it then writing "_Bonfire, Hotdogs, burgers, cake and the bestfriend! This is going to fun! I love you Paulie xoxo"_ Within a minute of posting Hayley has liked it and commented saying _"Hot damn, you look gorgeous! Have Fun Brooks, I miss you xx"_ but before I can even write back Paul is raging again… I just shut my laptop and walk downstairs to find mum waiting for me in the lounge room…

"Hey mum, can we take my car it is already out?" I ask sweetly

"I thought we were taking your car" mum says before walking out to the jeep leaving me behind.

I grab my glasses, phone, wallet and my car keys from the kitchen counter, then head to car to find my mum texting on her phone, I just shake my head before unlocking the car and getting in. She hops in then we are at Sam's a few minutes later apparently it is Sam's turn to host the bonfire or something mum said on the way here. I pull up out the front and quickly hop out before locking the doors and walking to the front door. Just as the door opens, I feel my phone going off and look down to see it is Paul ringing me, I politely excuse myself before answering.

"What can I do for you Paulie?" I ask as soon as I answer

_"I need a favour Brooke"_ he says

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask concerned

_"Well I need you to come pick up Rachel, Billy and me from Billy's house and bring us to Sam's is that okay?"_ he asks

"Yeah that is fine Billy's chair will just have to go in the boot, I will be there in a few" I say

_"You are a lifesaver Brooks, you know that right_?" he says

"I do now" I say before hanging up

I quickly walk inside and tell Emily, Sam and Mum that I am going to pick Paul's lot and that I will be back in a few minutes. I ran out to my jeep and head over to where the black's house is, as I drive up I see Paul waiting outside, when he sees me he smiles before heading inside and returning with Rachel and billy. I pull up as close to the house I can possibly get before hopping out and opening the boot. I watch as Paul helps billy into the back of the jeep before putting his wheelchair in the boot. He gives me a quick hug before walking to the passenger side door and hoping in, I see that Rachel is already in the car and they are just waiting for me. I hop in and take off and before I know we are back at Sam's house. I see two other cars in the drive when I pull in the first looks too fancy for here on the reservation it is a Audi, I know that much and the second is a huge pickup truck which fits in perfectly fine here, I pull up next to the Audi before hopping out and grabbing billy's wheelchair, I lock the car before helping wheel billy outside to where the bonfire is going to be. Once we get there I sit down in front of a log that is pretty close to the fire and pull out my phone to find have four texts from Hayley, when I look up from my phone, I spot Leah talking to Jacob who is with someone I don't recognise, as if Leah can feel me look at her she looks up and smiles at me before walking over to where I am sitting, I involuntarily smile when she sits down next to me.

"Brooklyn right?" Leah asks

"Yeah but I prefer Brooke or Brooks" I say to her

"Well Brooks it is, so have you heard the tribe legends before?" Leah asks me

"Only when I was little and I used to visit Sam on school holidays but that was nearly decade ago, and who were you talking too? I have never seen them around before the res before" I say whilst pointing to the new chick.

"Well you are in for a treat tonight then, Old Quil is telling them this time, oh and that is Jacob's bestfriend Bella and her daughter Renesmee. Do you want something to eat before the boys eat it all?" Leah says pointing over to where the food is

"Oh, okay then and I don't want to move, I am so comfy… But you can go get something to eat if you want." I say

"How about I grab us each some food yeah? What do you want?" Leah asks

"Umm two burgers and whatever else you get haha thanks Leah" I say as she walks away, it so strange how the conversation just flows when we talk… I look back at my phone and I see have three new messages from Hayley, all of them begging me to talk to her, I am so sick of her texting me…

I start my reply by saying _"Hayley, I don't care how many times you say sorry, you broke my heart, we were together for two bloody years and with the a drop of hat you just break up with me…. I love you with my whole heart hails but I am sorry I can't let you back into my life… I just can't… so you need to stop with the texts, calls and Facebook comments… I need to move on and I can't if you are still in my life"_

By the time I have finished typing and sent the message, I have tears rolling down my cheeks again…

"Omg, are you okay Brooke?" Leah says putting the food down and sitting next to me

"No I am far from okay, but I will survive" I say wiping away the tears away thankfully I didn't wear makeup this time…

"What happened?" Leah asks wrapping her arms around me and pulling into her as I start bawling my eyes out. I just give her my phone and showing her the messages Hayley had been sending me and then the message I just sent her, when she gives me back my phone I lock it and I just wrap my arms around her until I hear my mum walking over to Leah and me. My mum obviously notice something wrong because as soon as she sits down and pulls into her arms whilst telling me it will be okay and I did the right thing. I hear Paul run over and sits in front me asking what happened and if I am okay… I sit up and nod before getting up and walking inside to the bathroom to wash my face. I am washing my face in the bathroom when I hear a knock on the door and then I see Sam's face in the mirror.

"Hey big brother of mine" I whisper once I finally turn around.

"Hey, we are about to start the legends and Leah saved your seat even though Seth wanted to steal it" he says leaning against the doorframe

"Yeah, I am coming and thank god Leah saved it for me, It is the best seat in the house" I say walking towards him

"Come on then Brooke, let's go" He says grabbing my hand pulling me outside

I sit back down next to Leah and Sam gives Old Quil, the go ahead to start the stories, after about the second story I find myself falling asleep.

"Hey are you okay?" Leah whispers to me

"Yeah I am just a little bit tired" I whisper back, my head falling and landing on her shoulder, I feel her wrap her arm around me pulling me closer and within seconds I am dead to world.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

"You can go to sleep I will awake you up when it is time to go Brooks" I stop talking when I find her dead asleep on my shoulder, I turn around to find Paul's angry glare solely focused on me until Rachel gave a smack on the head, I laugh at that. I feel someone come and sit next to me, I just know it is Sam. I turn around to see Sam sitting next to me.

"Yes Sam" I say

"I want to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning, I have feeling Brooke being around Bella all night will only make her phase even sooner" he says before walking back over to Emily.

I just nod at Sam before focus back on Old Quil and he is finally telling my favourite story, The Third Wife, about halfway through the story Brooke shift around so that her legs are hanging over my mine and she wraps her arms around my waist, I tense at the sudden movement but I relax a few seconds later, I wrap my other arm around her and rest my head on hers until the very end of the bonfire. As Old Quil was finishing up on the last story, I gently started to shake Brooke awake only to discover that she is a very deep sleeper and was not easily woken. I started shaking her again and I see her starting to wake up.

"Hey there brooks, come on wake up" I say slightly shaking her again

"No, I like my sleep Leah" she says pulling me closer

I smile at this before saying "and you can sleep when you get home okay brooks"

"Fine but you have carry me to my car" she says holding on for dear life

"I will take that deal, but your mum needs the car keys to drop off Paul and his crew back at Billy's" I say leaning back onto the log.

"Here they are" she hands me the keys and falls straight back to sleep on me

I wave Brooke's mum over and give her keys before telling her I will wait for her to come back and grab Brooke. I carry Brooke inside and put her on Sam's Couch before going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water and sitting at the kitchen table smiling at myself until I hear Sam come inside.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

When I walk into the house I see Brooke asleep on the couch and I see Leah sitting at the kitchen table smiling to herself. I walk over and sit next to her and she waits for me to talk…

"Leah, I want you to keep an eye on Brooklyn for me" I say to her

"What? Why me?" Leah asks

"Because you are her soul mate and after watching you guys tonight, I am happy that she has you for however long you guys are together and the fact when she phases you are the only one in the whole world who will actually know exactly what she will be going through" I say giving her a sincere smile.

"I will make sure that nothing happens to her Sam, I swear" Leah says to me with a huge grin plastered across her face.

I hear a car pull up, and I watch Leah stand up and walk over to the couch, gently pick up Brooke before taking her and putting her in car, before heading to her car giving me a quick wave before heading off home. I smile at myself before cleaning up all the rest of the plates, before heading upstairs to bed, when I walk into my room I find Emily sitting on the bed typing away on her laptop, she sees me walking over to my side of bed, she turns off her laptop before laying down beside me.

"So, Leah and Brooke looked pretty cosy tonight didn't they" she says to me

"I know, even I had to admit that…It makes me happy to know my sister has someone like Leah to have for the rest of her life" I say pulling her closer to me

"I am just happy to see Leah finally move on, she deserves to be happy" Emily says snuggling into me

"Yeah they both do, but it is just a giant waiting game now, I am worried with Brooks being around Bella and Renesmee all night, that she could phase as early as tomorrow" I say, my brow furrowed in confusion

"Well just handle it when it happens Sam, that is all you can do" Emily says drifting off to sleep and I quickly follow after her, wondering what the next week will have in store for us.


	5. The First Time

**Brooke's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sun shining brightly through my window and the sound of my mum screaming for me to hurry up and get dressed, apparently I have to get up and get ready to go at enrol at either Forks High or the school here on the Reservation… I choose the latter option, screw driving all the way to Forks High. I jump up and hop in the shower and then throwing on some shorts and a singlet before heading downstairs to try to find my wallet, phone and car keys, but instead I find Leah sitting in the kitchen talking to mum. I see my mum smile at me before giving me a plate of bacon, eggs and toast, I blow her kiss before devouring the whole thing in like five minutes.

"Excuse her Leah, she forgot her manners" My mum says giving me a look

"Hey, she is our house, I will not change how I eat just because she is here" I say getting up and putting my plate in the sink before sending Leah a wink, causing her to blush.

"It is okay Ms Jordan, My brother eats just like that so no need to apologise for that" Leah says laughing

"Sure he does honey, anyway Brooklyn don't you have to go do something, oh and brookie I am heading up to Seattle in a few minutes, do you need anything?" mum says cleaning up the kitchen.

"Not that I know of" I say before I start looking around for my keys, I check the lounge room, dining room, and kitchen before heading back upstairs and going through my room again when I hear a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I say lifting up my blankets on my bed

"Are you looking for these?" I hear Leah say with a chuckle

I turn around, to see her leaning up against the door frame dangling my keys in front of her.

"My mum put you up to that didn't she?" I say trying to grab for the keys, only for Leah to pull them away from me and bolt downstairs, it is going to be a long day I think to myself as I chase after her then all of a sudden I hear a wolf howl.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I am running from Brooke when I suddenly hear Sam's howl echo through the house, but I know that I am not needed, Sam probably just wants to make sure the pack is on look for Brooke phasing, especially since last night she was around the half-breed and a leech. I look out the window and see Paul waiting for me to leave, I just shake my head and watch he disappear into the woods. I am so distracted I don't notice Brooke running straight at me before tackling me, I am about to freak out when I hear laughing and then I can't help but laugh aswell. I see her pull out her phone and get the camera out, I turn around and death glare her.

"Come on just one picture? I promise no one will see it but me" Brooke says giving the puppy dog eyes

I sigh before nodding my head, she leans down and puts her head on my shoulder before smiling, I can't but smile too as she take the picture before hopping up and looking out the window, then I hear her phone vibrate as she hops on the counter. I see her start shaking and my immediate thought is to get her outside but she beats me to it by running into the backyard screaming, I ran after her but all I can do is watch as she tries to stop herself from shaking, she throws her phone on the ground a few metre away as she starts shaking uncontrollably… I can only watch as the shaking gets worse my heart is aching know that there is nothing I can do to help her through this, then she finally phases, I see her clothes shred into tiny little pieces, all of a sudden my knees give out and I start crying uncontrollably.

I never wanted this to happen to me but to watch it happen to her it breaks my heart.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

_"Everyone keep a special eye on Brooke, it is very likely she could phase today after being around Renesmee and Bella last night"_ I say

"_Why isn't Leah here, hearing this?" _ Paul snarls

_"Paul, I don't know what your problem is with Leah but the best place for her is Brooke!" _I yell back

Paul is about answer me when we hear a blood curdling scream echo through the woods.

Brooke…

Paul start running towards Brooke's house, I follow as fast as I possibly can, I see the pack chase after me instantly.

_"This can't be happening, she doesn't deserve this at all"_ Paul says surging forward

_"I know"_ I say pushing myself even harder

We get there a few seconds too late, and I watch as Brooke phasing then I see Leah fall to the ground sobbing.

We all watch as Leah's heart breaks, if anyone didn't want Brooke to phase it was her.

_"LEAH!"_ Brooke's voice echo's through our heads

**Brooke's P.O.V**

I am staring at the picture I just took of Leah and me, and I can feel myself smiling as I hop up onto the kitchen counter. I feel my phone vibrate, I look down to see Hayley's picture on the screen with a good morning message underneath it. Next thing I know I am outside shaking uncontrollably, I throw my phone away as I try to control my shaking but no matter what I do it keeps getting worse and worse, then I feel a tremble go through my body before I finally stop shaking, I turn around to see Leah on the ground sobbing, I feel my heart break as watch her.

_"LEAH!"_ I try to shout but only a growl escapes

A growl? What the hell is wrong with me, I look down at my feet but instead of feet I have giant white paws, I jump when I hear a voice echo through my head.

_"It is going to be fine Brooke"_ the voice that sounds exactly like Paul.

_"Paul? Is that you?"_ I ask watching as seven giant wolves walk towards me.

_"Yeah, Brooks it's me Paul"_ Paul says, I notice the Grey Wolf walks over to me

_"What am I? What the hell happened to me, Leah are oka_y?!" I say looking over at her, to see she is still crying.

_"You're a shifter brooks, you remember all the legends about Spirit Warriors right? And Paul see if Leah is okay?"_ I hear another voice that sounds strangely like Sam's.

_ "Sam, Spirit warriors are only Males! I am clearly female Sam!"_ I say anger getting the best of me.

_Why can Seth do it? I want to help Brooke!" _ I hear Paul argue back

"_NOW PAUL" _Sam shouts

I watch as the grey wolf disappears into the woods behind my house, I watch as suddenly Paul comes walking out of the forest, he glares at Sam then heads over to Leah, I watch as Paul helps her up and then takes her inside my house, I let a small whine escape my mouth.

"_Brooklyn, come with me, everyone else you are free to go"_ Sam says walking up towards to me

He nudges me with his nose before walking into the forest, I take one last look at the house before following him into the woods, we walk for a while before he tells me to stop while he goes and gets me a change of clothes from his house. I lay down on the ground with my head laying on my paws thinking about everything that has happened this morning, but all I can think about is Leah laying there sobbing on the ground. I am completely lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice Sam walking over to me until I hear him talking to me.

"Brookes, here are some clothes for when you change back" he says throwing the clothes in front me.

I look at the clothes then at Sam.

"I am getting to that… You need to think of something happy and the rest will work itself out" he says before turning around

Okay so I need to think happy thoughts I try thinking of me and Hayley but that just results in a lot of growling, I hear Sam chuckle I growl towards him before I lay back down. As I am laying there I think of this morning with Leah and all of sudden I am not a wolf anymore, instead I am a naked seventeen year old girl laying in the middle of the forest. I quickly get dressed before walking over to Sam and tapping him on the shoulder, he gives me a sad smile before sitting down on a nearby log, and I slowly walk over and sit next to him.

"So, I turn into a Giant wolf… Anything else I should know?" I say looking at him

"Yeah, there is a lot you need to know but the most important thing right now is that you can't tell your mum" He says

"WHAT?! She is my best friend Sam, I tell her everything…how am I supposed to keep this a secret, she knows me better than anyone and not to mention I have had a major growth spurt and I look I am on steroids now" I say looking at my hands

"I know, it is hard but this isn't just your secret Brooke it is everyone you met yesterday secret too" he says

"Does Leah know?" I ask him

"Yeah, she does…" he whispers out

"How? If it is supposed…. Wait is she a shifter too?" I ask even though I already know the answer

"Yeah, you two are the only females to ever shift in the history of the tribe but that is enough of this depressing stuff, I am pretty sure you want to go see if Leah is okay so you can go but tomorrow, you are with me learning to control your phasing so no one gets hurt okay?" he says getting up

I just nod before I take off running back to my house. I sprint towards my house as fast as my legs can carry me until I reach my backyard. I slow to walk as walk towards the house. I spot my phone lying on ground so I quickly grab it before heading inside.

"Paul? Leah? Are you guys here?" I ask timidly as I walk through the kitchen.

"We are in the living room Brooke" I hear Paul say.

I quickly walk to the living room to find Leah sitting on the floor, just staring at the wall and Paul on the couch doing the same thing.

"Leah" I say sitting down in front of her.

When she looks up at me but when our eye's connect, I feel my body disconnect of everyone I love and then just when I feel like I am about to float away, a million cables grab me and connect me to Leah, I still love Hayley but it feels like we never even happened everything that I believe I was vanishes, I don't care about anyone but her, she is my everything, the one for me. I continue staring at her until I hear Paul whinging.

"Oh this great bloody great, I have to go get Sam now" He says walking to the front door.

I watch him until I hear the front door slam. I turn around to find Leah walking towards the kitchen I get up and follow her, when I walk into the kitchen I see her making something to eat, I stare at her with a questioning look.

"You are probably starving, so I am going to make lunch" Leah says cutting up some meat.

"Okay then, what just happened when I looked at you Leah?" I ask sitting on the counter like I usually did.

"When Sam gets here, he will explain." She answers handing me a couple of sandwiches.

I just nod before inhaling the sandwiches, then I hear some people talking outside before someone knocks on the door. I jump down from the counter and open the door to find Sam, Paul and Jacob standing there. I motion for them to come in before walking back to the kitchen to find more sandwiches waiting for me, as sit back on the counter when Paul tries to steal my sandwich but I give a look of pure anger and he backs off.

"What the hell is going on Sam? I ask him


	6. Imprinting

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I watch as Brooke takes off to go check on Leah, before I head back home to find Jacob waiting in the living room.

"Where were you this morning?" I ask sitting down across from Jacob

"I was at the Cullen's place and I didn't hear you howl, but when Embry texted me, saying Brooke phased I got here as soon as I could" He says showing me his phone

"Yeah, all we heard was this scream and by the time we got there it was too late, she had already phased… but that wasn't even the hardest part, after Brooke phased Leah collapsed onto the ground sobbing, it was heart wrenching to watch…" I say to him

"She phased earlier than I expected, I thought she wouldn't phase until at least next week" he says scratching his head.

"Well considering she was around Renesmee and Bella for most of last night, I can't say I am surprised" I say stretching my back

"Hey, don't blame Renesmee or Bella for this, it isn't their fault we have fucked up genes!" Jacob says getting angry.

"I'm not Jacob, but those are the facts!" I say, as my hands shaking

I hear the door slam open before Paul walks in anger gracing his face.

"Paul, I thought you were with Leah?" I ask confused

"I was until Brooke walked in and imprinted on her" Paul says sitting in the doorway

"What? That can't be possible?" Jacob says

"It is I saw it with my own bloody eyes" Paul say before motioning for us to come with him.

I run towards Brooke's house, leaving Paul and Jacob running after me.

"What are we going to do Sam? This has never happened before!" Jacob says as we reach the house

"I don't know Jacob, let me think god damn it!" I shout

I knock on the door and a few seconds later Brooke opens the door before turning around and walking back to the kitchen, where Leah has made Brooke some sandwiches. Brooke grabs the sandwiches before sitting on the counter, I watch Paul try to grab them only to receive a death glare which even makes my skin crawl.

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

"What the hell is going on Sam? I ask him

"It is hard to explain but what happened is that you imprinted Brooke." Sam replies looking confused.

"What is imprinting?" I ask out loud to no one in particular

"It is when you look into a person's eyes and you are held on earth by gravity anymore instead it's them, you find the person who completes you basically" I hear Leah say, I turn around and look at her with an confused look

"So I imprinted on you right? Have you imprinted on anyone Leah? I ask even though I am scared of the answer, she just nods before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I have imprinted on someone" Leah says looking at me, her face completely unreadable.

"Oh, okay then" I say trying to get out of her arms but she grabs my face and pulls closer to her.

"You didn't let me finish, I have imprinted on you" she says kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I just stare at her in shock, as I try to register what she just said. I vaguely hear the guys say their goodbyes, I only snap out of my daze when I feel her tug on my hand before disappearing upstairs. I follow her up to find her sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me. I just fall onto bed before closing my eyes, I feel the bed dip as Leah laid down beside me. I move over and put leg over her legs, my arm hanging loosely around her waist before rest my head on her shoulder, I feel wrap her arms around me just as I fall asleep.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I watch Brooke stare at me in shock after I tell her that I imprinted on her, I am pretty sure if I didn't have my arms around her waist right now, she probably would have passed out. I watch her as she is registering that I imprinted on her, I hold back a giggle as I watch her face change from shocked to very confused. I hear the guy's say goodbye before leaving, so I unwrap my arms and gently tug her hand before I walk upstairs to her room and sit on the edge of her bed. She just walks in lays down next to me, I get up and walk around to the other side of the bed before lay down beside her. Just as I close my eyes she throws one of her legs over mine, then wraps her arm around my waist before putting her head on shoulder then falls straight to sleep. I wrap my arms around her, give her a light kiss on the cheek before I fall dead to the world asleep a smile gracing my lips.

When I wake up, I can't see Brooke. So I get up and head downstairs just as I reach the bottom two I hear Brooke yelling at someone, I quickly walk to the living room, where I can hear Brooke yelling from but from the door all I can see is Brooke shaking whilst she yelling at some blonde chick.

"Look who decided to wake up from her beauty sleep and grace us with her presence!" the blonde says staring at right me.

**Brooke's P.O.V**

I wake up to a someone knocking loudly on the front door, I rub eyes before careful untangling myself from Leah's embrace before going to downstairs, I open the door with a yawn escaping to see Hayley standing there.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?" I ask standing there dumbfounded

"Well if you would reply to my texts, you would know that I was coming here to win you back because I am not ready to let you slip through my fingertips" she says trying to hug me but I manoeuvre out of the way.

"This really isn't a good time, I am busy" I say looking at my phone to see the picture of Leah and me still up, I unknowingly smile, just when my phone is snatched from my hands.

"Who is this?!" Hayley yells pointing at Leah.

"It is my friend Leah, not that you need to know" I say taking my phone back before going to see if Leah is still asleep. I open my bedroom to find her still in the same position she was when I left, I walk over and kiss her on the forehead before turning around to see Hayley right behind me. I make a sign telling her to be quiet, before I walk into my bathroom and rinse my face. I walk out to see Hayley waiting for me.

"Why is she here? And what is she doing sleeping in your bed?!" she whispers angrily

"Well she is here because I want her to be and where else would she sleep?" I whisper back walking down stairs.

"Umm, I don't know on your couch! Like you use to make me!" She yells as we walk into the living room

"Oh my god, are seriously going to do this?! I didn't ask you to come here okay, in fact I don't want you here! I told you that you needed to back off but no, you clearly don't understand." I yell back before rubbing my temples.

"No I don't understand brooks, we are meant to be and I am not going to let you go!" She yells back.

"If we are meant to be, then why did you break up with me? Not that it matters anymore because I am moving on!" I shout back, I see I am starting to shake…

"Oh, I see… Leah and You right? Unless you are screwing Paul but I doubt that" She says venom dripping of every word.

"I am not doing this, you broke up with me okay? Therefore we aren't together anymore and we will never get back together, I promise you so you can leave now" I yell back.

"Look who decided to wake up from her beauty sleep and grace us with her presence!" Hayley yells looking behind me, I turn around to see Leah standing at the door looking worried.

"Shut up Hayley! I don't want you here, so get out!" I yell before grabbing her suitcases and putting them at the front door.

"I am not leaving until I get you back Brooklyn, I don't care how long it takes." Hayley says pushing past me towards the front door.

"Well, you are going to be here a while then" Leah says wrapping her hands around my waist before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Cause I am not planning on letting her go anytime soon" Leah adds with a smile

Hayley just scoffs before walking out, I sigh before leaning my head back against Leah's shoulder, and she just tightens her grip on me, then rests her head against mine. I gently unwrap her arms before intertwining our fingers and dragging her back upstairs to my room, before sitting on my bed, pulling her down next to me.

"So, what happens now?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I just ignore, the blonde and turn my gaze towards Brooke, checking to see if is alright.

"Shut up Hayley! I don't want you here, so get out!" Brooke yell before grabbing her suitcases and putting them at the front door.

"I am not leaving until I get you back Brooklyn, I don't care how long it takes." The blonde says pushing past Brooke towards the front door.

"Well, you are going to be here a while then" I say wrapping my hands around Brooke's waist before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Cause I am not planning on letting her go anytime soon" I add with a big fake smile.

Hayley just scoffs before walking out, I hear Brooke sigh before she leans her head back against my shoulder, and I tighten my grip on her, then I rest my head against hers. She gently unwraps my arms before intertwining our fingers and dragging me back upstairs to her room, before pulling me down next to her on the bed.

"So, what happens now?" Brookes asks after a few minutes.

"What do you want to happen?" I ask her

"Well I don't think, we can just be friends…maybe we could take it one step at a time?" she says squeezing my hand

"I don't reckon we could be friends either, and I like the sound of that" I say smiling at her.

She gives me a smile, before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I look up at her and give her weird look, but she ignores it and hugs me tighter. I unwrap my arms from her waist and I start tickling her, not long after she is begging me stop.

"What do I get if I do" I ask curiously

"You get…This!" She says straddling me.

I watch her grabbing my arms and wrapping them around her, then she wraps her arms around my neck before she presses her lips to mine.


	7. Pack Meeting

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

As my lips touch Leah's, it is like an electric current is running through my veins, I tighten my grip around her neck and pull her as close as I possibly can. She opens her mouth a little bit, my tongue darts in like it has it's own mind, we start the battle dominance it is pretty clear I am losing, so I let her win and try to get even closer to her. After a few minutes we break apart, both of us breathing heavily but I place a one more kiss on her lips before I try to move from her lap but she doesn't let me budge.

"Let me hop off, Leah" I whisper in her ear, I feel her arms loosen from around my waist.

I chuckle before I move from her lap. I grab my phone and see that I have to at the La Push School in fifteen minutes. I jump up and grab my car keys before I run down stairs to try and find my shoes.

"Hey, what is the rush?" Leah asks handing me my shoes.

"I have to be at La push high in 10 minutes to enrol." I say getting my shoes on…

"Are you coming or what?" I ask as I ran to the car, Leah just nods before jumping in the passenger side of my car.

I quickly head towards La push school, I pull into the car park and park in front of the office. I walk into the office and I am immediately called in to the principal's office and half an hour later, I am officially a student at La Push and I start school in one week. As I walk back to car I see Leah is gone, I look around but I can't see her anywhere, I just shake my head before hopping in my car to find a note on the steering wheel.

"Brooke,  
>Sam wanted to see me and he wants to you ASAP too, so when you read this note head straight over to Sam's place.<p>

Leah xoxo  
>P.s I am going to be there of course"<p>

I head over to Sam's house, and as I pull up out the front, I see Leah walk out to meet me. I smile as I walk up to the house, I send Leah a wink before walking inside to see the whole Pack sitting in the living room, and I feel Leah walk up behind me before grabbing my hand. I am pulled into Leah's lap when she just sits down on the nearest chair, I hear Paul chuckle as I let out a small squeal. I turn to him with a my best glare, after a few seconds he turns away and I smirk before turning to look at Sam.

"Okay I am going to get straight to the point… Brooklyn you will be patrolling for the next week with either Me, Jacob and Paul. Seth, Brady and Collin you guys will patrol together and lastly Jared, Leah, Quil and Embry you guys will patrol together." He says pointing to everyone.

"Umm, a quick question… Why do we have to Patrol exactly?" I ask.

"Oh, right I forgot… There are vampires that live in forks and we need to make sure they don't come on our land." Sam says

"Yeah, that is why you let two leeches on our land last night! They are probably the reason Brooke phased this morning!" Paul says.

"Hey, don't you blame Renesmee or Bella! This is all on our screwed up genes!" Jacob yells towards Paul.

"Well guess what I am Jacob!" Paul yells back.

"ENOUGH! I will not have you fighting in my house!" Sam yells at them.

Leah pulls me closer towards her, as I just stare in shock at what just happened. We all sit there in silence for a few minutes before a knock on door startles all of us. Then I hear Hayley's voice.

"Where is Brooklyn, I need to see her!" Hayley yells at Emily.

"Seriously, twice in one day!" I say getting up and heading to the door.

I notice Paul get up and follow me, I just ignore him and walk up behind Emily before I push past her and open the door

"What do you want Hayley?" I ask stepping outside closing the door and stopping Paul from following

"I want to tell you that I am taking you out for dinner tomorrow night" Hayley says

"Sorry, I already have plans." I say rubbing my temples

"Well cancel them? Like you used to in Cali" She says staring at me

"I can't, and even if I could I wouldn't, now if you can leave that would be great" I say turning to walk back inside.

"Please Brooks, all I want is one chance to prove that I do love you and that I want to make this work" Hayley says tears brimming on her eyes.

"Well too bad, you are too little too late Hayley. I have moved on and you need too" as I say before walking inside leaving her standing there on the porch.

When I step back inside, I slide down the floor with my back against the door. I lean my head back until it hits the door before I close my eyes. I sit there until I hear her leave, as she walks away I hear her start crying. I just put my head in my hands and tears just start rolling down my face. After a while, I feel someone come and sit down beside me and I just know it is Leah. I look up to see Leah looking at me and she visibly worried.

"You okay?" She asks me

"I thought I was but I am not sure now" I say banging my head against the door.

"Do you want some space? I am sure Sam wouldn't mind Brooke" Leah says squeezing my hand.

"Yeah I guess… but I can't leave this is a pack meeting or something right?" I leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Not really, it is a pack meeting but not a serious one… Just go, I will deal with Sam" Leah says helping me up before pushing me out the door.

I just nod before running into the forest, as I am running all I can think about is all the memories of Hayley and Me from the past two years like how nervous she was when finally asked me out, or the first time I told her I loved her. Then next thing I know I have phased, I just fall to the ground before slowly falling asleep to the memories of Hayley and Me.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I watch Brooke disappear into the forest before I walk back to the living room. I see Paul and Sam wearing worried expressions on their faces, as I walk in.

"She has taken walk, but I am pretty sure she would have phased by now… She was pretty upset." I say, my heart aching just remembering her face.

"Why is Hayley even here?!" Paul asks seething with anger

"She wants Brooke back" I say looking at Paul

"WHAT?!" He yells jumps

"Paul, calm down this isn't going to help the situation… Now Paul, Leah and I are going to go find Brooke, the rest of you can go home but stay away from Hayley if you see her." Sam says before walking out into the back yard.

I look at Paul before following after Sam.

"Why are you so protective of Brooke?" I ask

"Because she is my bestfriend! I have known her a lot longer then you!" Paul snarls

"SO?! You have Rachel! Remember your imprint! Now back off Brooke or things are going to get ugly!" I growl before running out and quickly phasing to find fading images of Hayley and Brooke, then I realise she must be falling asleep somewhere.

"Leah, you don't have to come look for her if it makes you unhappy" Sam says to me.

"I have to come, she is my everything" I say as I pick up Brooke's smell before taking off but as I get closer I smell a sickly sweet and before I can even say it, Paul beats me to it.

"Leeches" he says angrily

"Shit!" I say as I slide to stop at the treaty line. Then I hear footsteps and I see Edward and Bella walking towards the treaty but before I can react Sam there giving me the look before he disappears to phase.

"Where has he gone Edward?" Bella asks looking in Sam's direction.

"To phase, he wants to speak for himself." Edward says staring directly at me, I growl at him before I lay not taking my eyes off them for a second.

Then I see Carlisle and the blonde female leech show up and stand beside Bella and Edward.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I see Leah slide to a halt at the treaty line, why has she stopped then I see Edward and Bella walk up. I give Leah a look before I run to phase. I walk back to the treaty line to see that now Carlisle and the blonde female vamp have joined the party… This is just great.

"Wondered how long it would take you guys to show up! Especially considering you broke the treaty!" The blonde yells but I just roll my eyes.

"We didn't break the treaty" I say looking at Edward

"Oh, so you have nothing to do with one of mutts being on OUR Land" she says.

"What? Where is she?!" I yell, as my hand starts shaking as thoughts them hurting my sister come flashing into my mind

"Oh, so do know then!" she screams at me.

"Rose, shut up… He didn't know" Edward says, not taking his eye's away from Leah's.

"Where is she? I need to get her back to Reservation, before her mum gets back." I ask looking at Carlisle

"Another Female shifter? But who and when?" Bella asks looking at Edward.

"That is none of your concern Leech, just give her back to us!" I hear Paul yell from behind me and hadn't even noticed he had phased

"We will take you to her Sam but only you, the other two must remain here" Carlisle says.

I look down at Leah and she has her head dropped.

"Okay, Paul head back to Res and see if you can distract Jodie until I get her daughter back home" I say.

Paul gives me a nod before taking off, Leah just lays there completely ignoring everything I'm pretty sure all she wants right is Brooke.

I walk over to Carlisle and we head off towards where Brooke is.


	8. You Cant Leave Me

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I wake up to the smell of something sickly sweet, I look up to see a small black haired girl standing with a honey blonde guy. I go to growl but a voice my head stops me.

"Brooke, don't do anything Sam is coming to get you" I hear Leah tell me

"Okay, but what the hell is that smell?" I ask scratching at my nose

"Those would be the Leeches, or Vampires as they more commonly known" she says, I jump up and walk back slowly

"Brooke, calm down. They aren't going to hurt you" I hear Sam say

I just look at him before growling.

"I know, you are probably pissed off at me right now but we will deal with this tomorrow right now we have to get you home before your mum freaks out" He says before disappearing and phasing.

"Now let's go!" he says once he has phased and he walks over to me before taking off, I quickly follow him and then I see Leah waiting just in front of two other Leeches, I run over to her before turning around and looking at her.

"Wait she was at the Bonfire last night with Jacob, She is leech what the hell was she doing on our land!" I say looking at Sam

"She was, and her daughter is an imprint like you which means she has attend bonfires but I will explain all that later, right now we have to get you home." Sam says before taking off.

I see Leah is waiting for me, so I quickly follow after Sam.

After a few minutes we are out the back of my house, when I realise I have no clothes.

"Shit! I have no clothes" I say, I see Paul walk out into the backyard with some clothes.

"Thanks Jodie, Rachel is really embarrassed but thankfully Brooke let her used some of her clothes" Paul says before walking towards us.

He walks over to me and drops a set clothes before walking away. I phase back and throw on the clothes, I feel Leah walk up beside and intertwine our fingers. We walk through the back door and I see mum in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey Mum" I say sitting on the bench with Leah leaning in between my legs.

"Oh my god, you scared me Brooke" She says turning around to see me.

"Sorry mum" I say with a giggle escaping my mouth.

"OW!" I say when Leah slaps me, I pull my hand up to my chest.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you today Brooks, Same time tomorrow?" Leah asks giving me a wink before walking off.

I follow her to the front door, where she turns around and pressing her lips to mine for a quick second before turning around and leaving. I walk back to kitchen with a smell mile on my face, I hop on the kitchen bench with an apple.

"So, you and Leah looked pretty cosy just then" Mum says taking the apple.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about" I say with a smirk gracing my lips

"You like her! I know that face!" mum says

"I do like her otherwise it would be weird hanging out together" I say looking for something to eat

"You know that's not what I meant" She says

I go to reply but there is a knock on the door, I jump down and walk to the door to Paul standing there. I smile and let him, he walks in and heads straight to the kitchen. I follow him and sit on the counter where I was before.

"Hey Jodie" He says

"Paul, you are back already? Brooke hasn't even had dinner yet" She says

"Yeah, well Emily has food ready for the camping trip, so brookie here will be well fed I promise" He says poking me in the ribs.

"Well, okay but she has to be back in three days. I have to know my daughter is still alive especially with those wolf sighting around the place" She says

"She will be, I promise Jodie" Paul says pulling me upstairs.

I grab a bag and shove like seven extra sets of clothes, before grabbing my sleeping bag and walking downstairs.

"I will see you in three days mum!" I shout before walking out the front door for some quality bonding with the pack.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I am walking home from Brooke's when I notice someone following me, I stop and turn around to find Hayley drunk and stumbling after me.

"Hayley?" I ask when she gets close enough to me

"You are getting in the way of mine and Brooke's relationship" she slurs out

"I am pretty sure, I am not. You broke her heart, that's all on you not me" I say trying to control my anger.

I watch as Hayley reaches into her pocket, I walk over when she looks like she is about to fall. Just as I grab her, I feel something stabbing me in the gut and I look down I see a knife sticking out of my stomach, I look up at Hayley as she pulls the knife out and stabs me over and over. I collapse onto the ground, blooding pouring out of my abdomen, I start seeing black spots in my vision. Then Hayley crouches down and looks me in the eye before opening her mouth.

"I told her, I would do anything to get her back. If you had just stayed out of this, you could have avoided this but you had to get involved so this is all on you and when Brooke finds out you are dead. I will be her hero, I will be the comforting shoulder she needs but don't worry I promise to look after her." She says before getting up and kicking me in the face knocking me out cold.

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I am running patrol when I feel a crippling pain in my chest, I collapse on the ground with whine escaping my mouth and I just know something has happened to Leah. I get up and take off through the forest where I see Hayley kick Leah in the face before walking off towards my house. I phase ignoring Sam and Pauls begs for to me to wait for them. I through my clothes before I sprinting across the road and I drop to my knee when I see all the blood on Leah's clothes. I search her pockets until I find her phone, I quickly dial 911 and when they answer I am bawling my eyes out.

"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend is dying!" I sob into the phone.

I feel Sam take the phone out of my hands, as I pull Leah into my lap and hold her close.

"Please Leah, you can't die on me, please, I love you, you can't leave me!" I say tears rolling down my face.


	9. Responsibilities

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I drive up to the hospital for the second day in a row, knowing full well that Brooke hasn't left Leah's side since she found her. I pull into the parking lot to see Bella and Jacob getting out of her car, I pull in a few spots away from her and hop out. I try to ignore them but I know Jacob has noticed me.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jacob asks walking over to me.

"I am here to check on Brooke and Leah" I say but I keep walking

"What are they doing here?" he asks walking up beside me

"well, if you were patrolling with us on Thursday night like you were supposed to be, you would that Brooke's ex Hayley tried to kill Leah" I say getting angry

"What, why wasn't I told!" He yells at me

"Because, you weren't there! You haven't been home so how would how that the whole pack being sitting by her bedside for two days, trying to ignore the fact our newest member is in a horrible way because she nearly lost her imprint! Then I had to explain to Brooke's mother what is going with her daughter including revealing that we are shifters!" I shout back

"Well someone should have told me!" Jacob says getting in my face

"No, you should have been doing your job" I say walking away from him and towards the hospital.

I walk in and wave to the nurses, before walking into Leah's room. I see she is still out cold and then I notice that Brooke is asleep on the couch with her hand on Leah's. I look around trying to find Paul because he was supposed to be on watch last night, when I see him walk in with Jacob. I turn around and gently shake Brooke wake, she jumps up and looks over Leah making sure she is okay before turning to me. She walks up and hugs me, as tears start to flow down her cheeks I just hug her back and let her cry.

"Brooke, it is going to be fine" I whisper to her

"How do you know that Sam? Hayley stabbed her over thirty times, not even our healing could do anything" she says letting go

"She is going to wake up, I promise. She is too stubborn not too" I say looking at her.

She nods before sitting back down and holding Leah's hand. I look Brooke and see she is still in the clothes she was when she found Leah except she has a hoodie on. I turn around and walk out of room heading towards the canteen. I grab a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water before walking back towards Leah's room, I stop when my name is being called but when I turn around I see who is calling my name I wish I had kept going.

"Bella, what do you want?" I ask

"You need to lay off Jacob, he was spending time with Nessie" she says walking up to me

"He has responsibilities like the rest of the pack, just because he imprinted doesn't mean he can skip patrols" I say looking at her

"Well he say that they were three of you patrol and you wouldn't mind, how was he supposed know something was going to happen?" She asks me

"That's not the point! He is the future Chief of the tribe, he has responsibilities and people relying on him just because he imprinted doesn't mean he forget about those responsibilities when he is needed. Now leave us be it has nothing to do with you!" I say turning away

I walk back to Leah's room to find, that only Jacob is in the room with Leah. I put the food I on the table.

"Where are Paul and Brooke?" I ask him.

"I dunno, where Brooke went but I know Paul went home." He says eying off the sandwiches

Before I reply, Brooke walks back in with different clothes and sits back down with her hand on Leah's as if nothing happened. I watch Jacob get up and leave as Jodie walks into Leah's room, I give her a sad smile as she sits down across from where Brooke is. I walk out and stand outside the room to let Brooke and Jodie have a moment alone. Then I see Hayley walking down the corridor towards Leah's room

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

Two days.

It has been two day since Hayley stabbed Leah then left her for dead on the street. I haven't moved from her side since I found her, I have had barely any sleep and I haven't eaten. I sit with my hand in hers, silently praying for her to wake up and look at me with those big brown eyes. I am sitting in her room when my mum sits down across from me, we sit there in silence until she finally speaks.

"Brooke, you need to eat something." She whispers to me, but I don't speak.

"Please Brookie, just talk to me let me know what is going through your head right now." She says

"What's going through my head right now, is fear that she won't wake up that I have lost my soul mate because my ex decided to try and kill her because we are together" I say squeezing Leah's hand.

When mum doesn't reply, I take that as my answer.

**SAM'S P.O.V**

I walk to intercept Hayley, as I pull my phone out and ring the police. I finish the call before I reach her, she walks straight to me without a care in the world.

"You are Brooke's brother Sam right?" she asks

"I am, but what are you doing here?" I ask blocking her from moving any closer to Leah's room

"Well I heard that Brooke's friend Leah was attacked and I wanted to check on Brooke" she says.

"I don't think that is a good idea" I say as I watch Chief Swan walks in and talks to the nurse.

"I will only be a second, I just want to see if she needs anything" She says

I watch as Charlie walks towards where I am standing with Hayley.

"Hayley Williams?" he asks when reaches us

"Yeah, that is me why?" she asks turning around

"Hayley Williams, You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Leah Clearwater, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Charlie says as he handcuffs Hayley. He sends me a nod before taking Hayley away.

I turn and walk back into Leah's room to see Brooke has fallen asleep and that Jodie is getting ready to leave.

"They just arrested Hayley" I whisper to her as she walks out.

"Thank you Sam, watch over Brooke for me please… I don't know what to say to her" she says before leaving.

I sit down across from Brooke before turning to look at Leah.

"Leah, if you can hear me you need to wake up and come back, Brooke is going through not knowing if you are going to wake up or not. I know that you are trying to get better too but I can't watch my sister anymore, so please come back to her and the police got Hayley, she is going to Jail. You know what that means right? You and Brooke can finally be happy together she won't be bothering you anymore" I say before standing up and walking out of the room, I stop and turn around to see Leah eye's start fluttering open but I keep walking knowing that Brooke and Leah need to be alone.


	10. The Past

**Brooke's P.O.V**

Tears roll down my face as I hear Sam talking to Leah, I never knew I was so important to him. I hear him say that Hayley was arrested, I sigh in relief and I lift my head up to talk to him but I see he is gone, I look up to check Leah and I see her looking at me. I gasp loudly and she smiles at me then motions for me to get on the bed with her, I slide on gently and she pulls me towards her then wraps her arms around me.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up" I whisper to her

"I am never going anywhere, I am always going to be right here beside you not matter what" She whispers back before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I was so scared… I saw you bleeding and I thought you were dead, I thought I was going lose when I only just got you" I barely manage to say before tears start rolling down my cheeks

Leah doesn't respond, she just pulls me closer to her before kissing me lightly in the on the forehead. After a few minutes I am asleep, with the tears on my face slowly drying.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I watch as Brooke falls asleep on me, I stare at her until I hear someone walk in. I look up to see Sam standing at the door watching us. We stare at each other for while he must know that I am not going to say anything because eventually he sighs before sitting next to bed.

"Can you remember what happened?" he asks looking at Brooke.

"Vaguely, I remember Hayley stabbing me then she said something before kicking me in the head." I say looking down at Brooke's sleeping form.

Sam goes to respond but Paul comes running into my room.

"It is about time you woke up! Do you have any idea how much you have hurt Brooke?" He yells at me

"Okay seriously, what is with your obsession with Brooke? She is my imprint not yours Paul and I would never intentionally hurt Brooke, it isn't like I asked to be stabbed despite what you might think!" I scream back

"I am not obsessed with her, and I don't know about that! You only care about yourself Leah, you always have and you always will, just because Sam left you Emily doesn't mean you can screw around with his little sister!" He yells back

"Paul, if you ever talk to Leah like that again, I swear to god, you will not know hit you! Just because you are my bestfriend it gives you no right to talk to her like that!" Brooke says getting up from the bed.

"You can be serious Brooke, you are picking her side!" Paul yells before trying to grab her

I jump up out of the bed and stand in front of Paul. Brooke tries to get me back into bed but I stand firm.

"You need to leave Paul, you aren't going to stand in here and talk to me and my girlfriend like that. And if you ever yell at her again, I will kill you with my bare hands" I say without taking my eyes off him

"I am not leaving without Brooke, she deserves better than this and she deserves better then you Leah" He says looking at Brooke

"I am not going with you Paul, you aren't my bestfriend you are just someone who looks a lot like him…I don't know why you are being like this but until you figure out what the hell is going on, I don't want you near me" Brooke says hiding behind me

"Paul, you need to leave" Sam says in his Alpha Voice, which leaves no room for argument.

Paul snorts and turns around walks out but as he gets to the door, he stops and turns to face Brooke.

"Brooke, I know that you think Leah is right for you but she isn't… I am going to whatever I can to save you… imprint or not" he says before walking out

"What is with him lately? It is like he is obsessed or something" I say sitting back on bed.

"I need to go for a walk" Brooke says before leaving

"What was that about?" I ask looking at Sam.

"I think I know why Paul is acting out like this and Brooke has just figured it out too." He says looking out the door

**Brooke's P.O.V**

As I walk aimlessly around the hospital I think back to the last time me and mum visited Sam here, I was about eleven years old, just after I figured out that I was Lesbian but before anyone knew.

**FLASHBACK**

I am walking along the first beach when I see Paul running up to me with determined look on his face.

"Hey Brooklyn, can I ask you something?" he asks when he reaches me

"Hey Paul, sure unless it is about staying here any longer cause the answer is still no" I say looking at him seriously.

"No it isn't about that, umm… I was sort of wondering if you wanted to maybe go out on a date with me tomorrow night." He asks looking at me

"Umm…" I say looking at him

"We could go for a picnic or a movie and the after I can take you out for dinner" he says with a smile

"That sounds awesome but I kinda already have plans with someone tomorrow night. I am sorry Paul" I say walking backwards

"Oh okay maybe Friday then? I mean if you want to" he says

"I don't think it is a good idea, you are my bestfriend Paul…" I say not knowing what else to do

"That's why it would be perfect Brooke! I know better than anyone, I would never hurt you! I love you Brooke, just give me a chance" he says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him

"Paul, I can't do it, I am sorry" I say trying to get out of his hold

"Brooke, just give me a chance!" He says tightening his hold around the tops of arms

"Paul trust me it isn't going to work" I say managing to get out of his arms

He looks at me before crashing his lips into mine, I push him off me before wiping my face.

"I can't believe you just did that, I don't want you anywhere near me!" I say before running off with tears running my face

"Brooke! I am sorry!" He yells

Ignore him and keep running until I reach Sam's house and start banging on the door until he opens it where I collapse in his arms.

"Brooke what happened?" he asks while I sob into his chest

"Paul kissed me and after I told him, I didn't want to be more then friends." I sob out, he lifts me up and carries to his couch.

"I will be right back" he says before disappearing…

**End of Flashback**

I am sitting outside in the rain, I look down to I am sitting on the footpath with tears running my face, while my clothes are soaking wet…I sit there for a while longer when I feel someone sit down next to me. I look up to see Jacob sitting down beside me, I turn back around and stare out into the car park, completely ignoring his presence until he finally speaks.

"I want you to know, that I am sorry I haven't been here for you or Leah… I shouldn't have ditched my responsibilities like I did, especially when I know how important you are Sam" he says looking at me

"It is all good, Unlike Sam I can actually understand why you decided not to come… You wanted time with your imprint and I get that, I can't imagine being away from Leah let alone having to be around vampires to see her and it wasn't like I was alone on patrol I had Paul and Sam with me." I say looking at him with a small smile

"Yeah I know but as the future chief of the tribe, I shouldn't have ditched patrol but thanks for your support Brooklyn" he says with a laugh

"Brooke please, as much as I love the name Brooklyn it reminds of when my mum used for a whole year as punishment for paintballing the lounge room" I say with a giggle

"You paintballed the lounge room, why?" he asks me

"Well mum was gone for a week and I found one of the paintball guns my dad had from when he used to play and he left them for me because I always wanted to try it so I grabbed it went inside to show my friends and then i accidently started shooting it… That resulted in the lounge room covered in paint and many holes in the walls." I say looking at him

"Wait, your dad was there when you grew up? But Sam said he left you guys" He says looking out into the car park

"He was there until I turned 11, He was my bestfriend and when Sam found out he raged at dad and that was the last time I saw my dad and the last time I ever came back here to La push." I say tears running down my face

"Wow, here I was thinking he was just an arsehole who abandoned his family" Jake says putting his head in his hands

"Yeah, everyone listens to Sam and automatically thinks that my Dad was this horrible person who hated responsibility but he was the best dad I could have ever wished for… I remember all I wanted for my tenth birthday all I wanted was this bright purple dirt bike and no matter how many times I asked my mum she said it was too dangerous or that I was too young for it… Then when my birthday finally came around, I ran down the stairs to find my dad waiting for me because he wanted to spend a day with his little girl, I had breakfast and got ready… I walked outside to his truck and sitting in the back was the Dirt bike I had been asking for, I gave him the biggest hug ever and I heard say no matter what happened that I would always be his little princess even if I wanted to ride dirt bikes instead of painting my nails" I say with a smile

"He sounds like he was an awesome dad" Jacob says

"He was, even after what happened with Sam... He always sent me a birthday present and it was always what I wanted too. He even sent me a good luck note before every single one of big cheerleading competitions, that's how I know he still cares about me and I would still have him here if it wasn't for Sam. I know that it is wrong for me to hate him so much but I do, even though we have made so much progress lately but he made my hero disappear all because he was jealous and angry" I say clenching my fists tight to try and stop the shaking.

"Hey you want to get out of here? I mean you have been in here for days worrying about Leah, how about a break?" He asks me

"Yeah, I think I could use a break and a new set of clothes" I say

"Cool, I know exactly where we can go so Sam can't find us." He says before motioning for me to follow him back into the hospital. He walks up to a girl and taps her on the shoulder, when she turns around I recognise her from the bonfire, she smiles and gives a small wave before Jake asks for the keys to her car, she hands them to him before telling him not to crash this car, he shakes his before grabbing my hand dragging me out to the car. I hop in and as we drive away, I see Sam come out looking for me, I shrink my sit as we pass by him and as Jake hits the open the road I sit back up eager to find out where we are going.


	11. Its Time To Meet The Cullens

**Brooke's P.O.V**

"Where are we going Jake?" I ask after we drive away from Forks

"I want to introduce you to my imprint, she is one of a kind" he says pulling down a forest covered driveway.

I nod my head, I look up and see that there is a mansion slowly emerging from the trees. When we finally reach the end of the driveway. I see a huge two story house, I gasp quietly when Jacob pulls into the garage next to a Jeep, Porsche, a Ferrari and some dumb looking Volvo. Jacob hops out so I quickly follow suit, I hear him chuckle as I stare at the Ferrari longingly.

"Come on Brooke, you can come back and stare at it later" He says waiting for me

"Ass" I say walking in front of him

He just chuckles before jogging to catch up with me, he opens a door for me before walking behind me. He deliberately knocks into me before grinning like the Cheshire cat and running away, I growl before chasing after him and tripping him over. As he falls on his face, I start laughing hysterically, I drop to the floor with tears running down my cheeks as I hear him grumble about me cheating or something. He pulls me up before punching me in the arm and I quick return the punch and before we know we are in a full blown brawl, which I am clearly winning.

"Jacob, I didn't know you were coming over?" I hear someone ask

I look from where we are brawling to see the guy who was with Bella at the treaty line the other day standing there looking at us with almost bored expression. I hop up before helping Jake up from the floor.

"Well I wanted to see Nessie and Brooke here needed a break from Sam, so I offer to let her come with me" Jake says wiping some blood from his nose on his arm.

The guy just nods before turning around and walking away, I look at Jacob and pull a stupid face which causes him to let out a laugh, I giggle along with him. He grabs my hand before leading us upstairs to a huge lounge area where there is a bunch of vamps waiting around looking bored. I see the blonde look up and give us dirty look, so I give her the finger before turning to Jake. But before I can speak, I see the short black hair skip over with a huge smile on her face, like it is Christmas morning or something… It is seriously creepy.

"Hi I'm Alice, The blonde guy over there is my Husband Jasper, The Blonde girl who gave the finger is Rosalie and next to her is her husband Emmett, the guy who interrupted your fight with Jake is Edward and that woman over is Esme" She says before pulling me into unexpected hug which I awkwardly return, Then I wave to everyone except Rosalie who I give another finger too.

"Where is Nessie?" Jake asks looking around for her

But before anyone can answer he is attacked by who I can only assume is Nessie, I see a smile automatically come to his face when he sees her, I think back to when I saw Leah after Sam bringing back to the res and I realise I do that too. I notice that Edward is staring at me, so I turn around look at him properly before snapping at him.

"Can I help you?" I ask crossing arms and looking at him

"Brooke, don't start fight" Jake says looking at me

"I am not but if he is going to stare me like I am some science experiment then we are going to have a problem" I say looking at him

"Oh this mutt has some attitude, it is about time we had some entertainment around here" I hear the blonde one say

"What did you just call me whore?" I say looking at her

I hear Jake chuckle before he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder as if to say calm down. I look at him so he knows that I am in control.

"I called you a mutt" She says

"And even though I am a mutt, I still have a better personality then you sweetie" I say venom dripping off every word

She looks at me angrily, and I give her a little smile and a wave before turning around to see Jake in hysterics with tears rolling down his face, I look around to see basically everyone having a laugh except for the blonde.

"What?" I ask looking around

"I have never ever seen anyone stand up to Rosalie, let alone have so much Confidence when doing it" Edward says through a chuckle

"Well I didn't become the Head Cheerleader at my school because I was nice to every stuck up bitch and her dog… Unfornately that is a habit that has stuck with me, since I left California" I say looking at him

"I can totally see why Leah and you are perfect for each other" Jake says once he stops laughing.

I give him a weird look before shrugging my shoulders at him, before walking over to the couch and sitting down, I turn around look at Edward before speaking.

"Why were you staring at me?" I ask as nicely as possible

"I can read people's minds but I can't read yours apparently you are immune" He says looking at Jake then at me

"You can read people's minds? I am glad you can't read mine then" I say with a shrugging my shoulders and turning around to see Emmett failing at Call of Duty Black Ops 2.

"Dude, you are doing it wrong" I say looking at him

"Like you could do it any better" He says dying again.

I get up walk over take the Xbox controller from his hands before sitting back down and finishing the mission with a few minutes before throwing the controller at him with a smirk on my face.

"What?! you didnt just do that!" He says looking at me with a shocked look on his face

"I think I just did" I say leaning back on the chair

"What? How did you do that?!" he asks looking at me

I am about to answer when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out to see Sam trying to ring me, I decline the call before putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Brooke, was that Sam?" Jake asks me

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk to him right now. And is there a bathroom I could use?" I ask standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, of course." Alice says grabbing my arm and leading to a huge bathroom just down the hall.

I thank her before walking and using the toilet… I am washing my face when I hear a knock on the door, I tell whoever it is to come in. When I look up I see Alice standing there with some clothes, I look at her with a weird look.

"Jake mentioned that you might want some new clothes, and you look about rose's size…so I grabbed you these just in case" she says handing the clothes to me

"Thanks" I whisper before looking back in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks me

"Just having a rough week, I can't seem to catch a break" I say as a tear escapes from my eye

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks me, with a look of concern

I just nod my head, and she pulls me into a hug, before grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway and into a huge bedroom that overlooks the forest. I sit down on the bed and grab a pillow while she waits for me to get comfy.

"Okay so spill" She says looking at me

"Where do I start?" I say with a sad laugh

"Well when did your bad week start?" she asks

"When I first phased, I thought I was normal then all of sudden I can turn into a huge wolf and I am protector of a tribe that pretty much disowns because of who my dad is, then my week got better because I imprinted Leah but that quickly came to an end when my Hayley came into town with the agenda to win me back and to do that she stabbed Leah over thirty times then kicked her in the head and left her for dead on the side of the road, like a piece of road kill. I only just got there in time otherwise she would have died even with our quicker healing, I have been sitting by her bedside for the past two days just praying to god that she would just open her eyes, so I knew that she hadn't left me already… Then as if my prayers have come true, she opened her eyes and I have never been so happy in my life then right then but then Paul came in and started talking about how we weren't meant to be and that he was going to separate Me from Leah even if we had imprinted, He was my bestfriend but the Paul I saw, he was a monster… I lost my bestfriend and I nearly lost my soul mate in a week… It is just too much" I whisper out as tears start running down my face.

I hear footsteps coming towards the room where we are and the door bursts open reveal a worried Jacob standing there, he looks at me before coming over and wrapping me in a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine Brooke, just wait and see but right now you need to get some sleep, Alice can she sleep here?" he asks looking at her

"Of course she can, Let me just change her into some comfier clothes" I hear her say as my eyelids start drooping.

"Have a nice sleep Brookie" I hear Jacob vaguely say before I pass out on the bed.


	12. Tested Bonds

**JAKE'S P.O.V**

I watch as Brooke falls asleep, before getting up and walking out to find Nessie. I walk back into the Lounge Room to see that almost everyone has cleared out, the only people left is Edward, Alice and Nessie. I sigh before sitting down, I think back to the hospital where Brooke opened up to me about Josh and how great a father he was to her that leads to thinking about how Sam could do such a thing to her. I smile when Nessie hops up onto my lap and presses her hand to my cheek asking what happened and why I ran off so suddenly.

"Well my friend Brooke who is here today had been having a rough week and she was upset, so I had to go make sure she was okay." I say looking at her

She just nods before getting up and running off probably to find Rosalie, I wave to her as she disappears around the corner. I sit therefore a while just staring at the wall, then I feel my phone go off in my pocket and answer it knowing full well it is probably Sam

"Hello" I say

"Jacob, where did you take Brooke? Leah is freaking out because she knows that there is something wrong with her." He says in his serious voice, I just roll my eyes at this.

"She is with me, she is safe." I say not letting on anything

"Jacob, I am being serious tell me where you guys are!" he yells at me using his alpha voice

"No, Brooke wanted a break from everything which something no one has asked her if she needed Sam, she has been through hell this week not that you seem care! So no I am not going to tell where we are, Brooke is fine and I am making sure she is okay but you need to back off and give the girl some space." I say before hanging up my phone and then turning it off.

"Why didn't you tell him, she was here?" Edward asks looking at me

"Brooke wouldn't have wanted me too, you would have saw what she said about him screwing up everything she had with her dad… I just think that right now, Brooke needs time to come to terms with everything that has happened this past week. Like I said to Sam she has gone through this past week." I say looking at him

"But you do know it is only a matter of time before he figures out where you guys are right?" He says looking concerned

"He already knows" I say looking at him

"How do you know that?" He asks curiously

"Because the first card he played was Leah, he was hoping that Brooke would be around and hear that her imprint was hurting and then come to her senses before I corrupted her any further." I say looking him

"So?" he says

"Everyone knows how Leah feels about you guys, you guys aren't her favourite people in the world. Sam was going to use that to lure Brooke back to hospital where he could keep an eye on her himself" I finish looking at him

"Ah, I see… But surely Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry are in your pack therefore they don't have to listen to what Sam says." He asks

"They don't but that is why Sam has me practically stuck at the res with Patrols and all that because they will listen to me, I am their Alpha." I say

He just nods, I smell something great cooking so I get up and follow the smell to the kitchen. When I walk in I see Esme cooking a huge meal which is clearly meant for both Brooke and myself. I smile at Esme before going up stairs to find that Brooke is waking up from her sleep, I look at the clock and realise we have been here for nearly seven hours.

**BROOKE'S P.O.V **

I wake up from my sleep to find that I have been asleep for six hours… I look over at Jacob and give him a smile before grabbing my phone, only to find that I have nearly two hundred messages from Sam, Leah and even Paul all of them asking me to call them and talk to them. I just sigh before turning my phone off and put in the pocket of the sweatpants I am assuming Alice says

"Hey, Esme has cooked a feast for us, I figured you would be hungry" Jacob tells me leaning against the door

"Yeah, I am starving" I say getting up out of the bed.

I hear Jacob chuckle, I look at him weirdly then he points at my t-shirt which reads in bold black letters "This bitch has attitude" and arrow pointing up to my head. I laugh before stretching my arms and cracking my back before I walks over to Jacob and give him a hug. Before we head for the dining room

"What's that for?" He asks me while we walk

"For giving me a break and listening to my bitching session about Sam" I say looking at him with a smile

"It is all good, if you ever need to bitch about anyone in Sam's pack, I am here to listen and I promise not to tell them" He says as we reach the lounge room

"I am definitely going to take advantage of that, is there two separate packs?" I ask as we get to the dining room where I see that the table is covered with food, I quickly sit down.

"Yeah, there is my pack which has Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry and then there is Sam's Pack which has Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin and now you." He says sitting across from me.

"Wait Leah isn't in the same pack as me? How come Sam didn't tell me about this… this clearly important" I say as I start filling my plate.

"Well I am going to say that if he did tell you, you would immediately leave his pack and join mine because Leah is in my pack. So by not telling you that kept you close to him where he could control you." Jake says before stuffing his face.

I just nod before I start eating what I have no my plate, we are both starting on our third plates when we hear the door open and three sets of voices can be heard, I notice Leah's first and a smile automatically graces my lips, then Sam's and the smile leaves my face and the last voice I don't recognise at all, I try to figure out who it belongs to but I fail horribly.

"Brace for impact" I whisper out to Jacob as I hear them climbing the stairs.

Jacob nearly chokes on his food when he starts laughing at my comment, I let out a small giggle as I hear the footsteps get closer to the dining room. I continue eating my food as I hear Edward say hello before telling them we are having something to eat in the dining room.

"We can still make a break for it Brooke" Jacob says looking at me seriously

"Really?" I say before judging the distance from the table to the nearest window.

"Brooke isn't going anywhere with you Jacob" I hear Sam declare as he walks into the dining room

"I am pretty sure that I am grown up and I can decide for myself Sam, you aren't my dad" I snap before grabbing some more food and putting it on my plate.

I look up to see that Leah isn't there, I look around for her until I find her walking into the dining room. When she looks at me, I jump up out of my chair and walk over to her sheepishly. When I reach her, she grabs me and pulls me into a hug which I automatically return. As I hug her I breathe in her smell which is a mixture of a lilies, roses and a light woodsy sort of smell. I let her go and pull with me over to the table and when I sit down, I pull her into my lap and rest my head on her shoulder before turning my attention to Sam.

"I am your Alpha Brooke, you will do as you are told." He says with a serious look.

"Right, so when were you going to tell that Leah isn't in your pack? I mean I should know about that right especially considering that Leah is my imprint and I am her imprint last time I checked" I say looking at him

"You told her!" Sam says looking at Jacob angrily

"Well, I followed her outside and found her crying in the rain outside the hospital because of what happened with Paul. So we had a bitching session about a few of the other Pack members, I might have let it slip that there were two packs but she would have found anyway" Jacob says ignoring the glare he is getting from Sam

"That isn't for you to decide Jacob, she is my little sister and she is in my pack. I will decide what she needs to know and what she doesn't need to know" Sam says

"I may be your little sister but I am not in your pack anymore Sam" I say before eating some more of my food like what I just said is normal

"What? You can't be serious Brooke! I am your brother" Sam says looking at me

"I am very serious, Jake in the seven hours we have been here has been more of a brother to me then you have ever been to me." I say looking at him.

"Brooklyn, you have no idea how much I have done for you!" Sam yells at me

"Like what? What have you done for me?" I ask him

I feel Leah intertwine our fingers before resting her head against mine, I press a kiss to her cheek before turning my attention to back to Sam.

"I have always been behind the scenes making sure nothing bad happened to you! Why do you think Joshua stop coming around to see you! I knew what he was going to do and I stopped before you could end up worse off!" Sam says looking at me

"You think that helped me! He was my bestfriend Sam, we did everything together… He was the best father I could have ever asked for, then you stuck your nose in and made him leave that didn't help me! I thought that I did something that made him ashamed me, but then on my birthday he came to see me, he told that you threatened him and told him that I was better off without him. Why do you think I stopped coming to see you, it wasn't because I grew out of La push like I told you… You wrecked my family, I had mum and a dad before you wrecked for me!" I shout at him, I see I am shaking with anger with tears running down my face.

Leah turns around in my lap and pulls me into her arms, where I start sobbing. I feel Leah lift her head before speaking to Sam.

"Sam, you need to leave… I am not having you anywhere near Brooke and we are not running patrols with you either." Leah says

"Leah, what about Seth and your mum or what about Brooke's mum?" He says back

"I will call Seth and I will ring Jodie and explain what is happening with everything, I am sure she will let this slide for a while especially since she knows that we are all shifters now right" Leah says sarcasm and venom dripping off every single word…

I lift my head up from Leah's chest, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her lightly on the cheek before looking back to where Sam is standing dumbfounded.

"Can you leave please, I don't want to see you right now" I whisper out before burying my head in the crook of her shoulder

"Sam, I think it is time for you to go" Edward says.

I didn't even notice him come in, but he sends Jacob a nod before leading Sam out of the house. I just bury my head back in the crook of Leah's neck and let the tears I have been holding in flow like a river.


	13. New Family

**I just want to wish eveyone a Merry Christmas no matter where you might be reading this from! - Jealouslyisthegreeneyedmonster**

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I watch Sam leave the house, very angry and I just shake my head. I just can't believe he did that to his own little sister and now that it is all out in the open, all shit is break loose again.

**"**So going back to the res isn't an option for a few days" I say to no one in particular

"This seems a bit too familiar doesn't it Leah" Jake says with a chuckle

"Why is it always us two? I mean last time it was you but I would choose your pack over Sam's any day of the week" I say back

"Why did the Pack spilt in the first place?" Brooke asks from where she has her buried in the crook of my neck.

"Well back before you came along, Jacob over there was completely head over heels for Edward's wife Bella. But when Bella married Edward and went on their honey moon, Bella came back pregnant. Sam immediately wanted to attack the Cullens because Nessie was a danger to both the Tribe and to the people of forks but Jacob went all I am the rightful alpha and I am not going to let you hurt Bella then he took off and came here to warn the Cullens which then resulted in Seth and I following him until Jacob imprinted on Nessie." I say looking down at her

She sits up and looks at Jacob for a while, and Jacob sends me a worried look but I just chuckle at him before giving Brooke's hand a squeeze.

"If you are the rightful Alpha why not just have one pack again rather than having the two packs working together like we are?" she asks looking between Jacob and me.

I give Jacob a look that tells him that he can explain because I am not, this all on him.

"It isn't as easy as that, I would have to fight Sam for the right as Alpha and as it is I hate being the Alpha of the pack, I have got… So that's why and I would rather not have Paul in my head everyday it is bad enough he is going to marry my sister soon." Jacob says looking at his plate

Brooke Just nods her before, lifting me up from her lap and grabbing all the dirty plates and cutlery before walking into the kitchen. I pull out my phone and see that have a couple texts from Seth wondering when I coming home, I send him text explaining what happened and how I am not coming back to res until Brooke is ready too. I see Jacob with a serious look on his face, which only means one thing and that is he is worried about the rest of our pack.

"Sam won't do anything to them Jake, he maybe an ass but he would never hurt Quil, Embry or Seth and you know that" I say looking at him

"I know he wouldn't but this different situation it isn't about Bella, it is about his family and because of that I don't trust Sam, I am going to get the guys to find a hotel or something where we can all stay until things settle down with Sam" Jake says pulling out his phone

"Jacob" I hear Carlisle say

"Yeah, Doc" Jake says pausing what he was typing

"I was just talking Esme about what happened between Brooke and Sam, we would like to offer our home as a place to stay, we have beds that are unused" the doctor says.

I look at Jacob and shrug my shoulders at him when he looks to me for advice.

"It would be easier, especially with most of having to go back to school next week…" Jake says whilst scratching his head.

"Well I am fine with whatever you want to do Jake, but here is the only place that Brooke is safe from Sam… So I don't care whether you wanna stay or not, Brooke and I are staying right here" I say looking at him

"Okay then, we will stay here until everything calms down at the res and now if you will excuse me, I am going to get the rest of boys here" Jake says before standing up and leaving the room.

"They aren't going to like that" I say with a chuckle.

"I know, but it has to be done" Jake says as he walks out.

I am still sitting in the dining room when Brooke comes back in, I look up and involuntarily smile at her. She gives me a huge smile in return before grabbing what is left of the dirty plates from the table and heading back towards the kitchen. I get up and follow her into the kitchen where I find her singing softly while she cleans the dishes. I let a small chuckle before walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist than resting my head on her shoulder. When she finally finishes the dishes, she turns around in my arms before kissing me softly and then she intertwines our fingers before leading to a couch where I lay my head in her lap while she plays with my hair.

"So, I might know why Paul is so obsessed with me." Brooke causally says

"Sam said you might know why" I say looking at her

"When we were kids, he was in love with me but when I rejected him and told him that I only wanted to be friends he never really accepted it, I think he is convinced we are meant to be whether we are imprinted or not" Brooke says with a sigh

"This isn't your fault babe, he is the one who has the problem not you" I say sitting up next to her.

"I know that, but we have both imprinted… Why is he is still feeling this way when he has Rachel?" She say with a confused face

"I don't know babe" I say leaning over to kiss her on the cheek

"Well, it is a good that I only want you then" Brooke says with a giggle before she turns around and goes to kiss me but is interrupted by Jake.

"So, the guys are on their way and they are not impressed at all… Well Quil and Embry aren't, Seth is just being Seth" Jake says sits down in a chair

"Did you expect anything else? Like I know Seth likes the Cullens but Embry and Quil's was to be expected" I say without looking away from Brooke.

I let out a small chuckle as I watch her face turn from happy to confused, she raises her eyebrows at me before turning to Jake.

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I hear Leah chuckle, I turn to her and raise my eyebrows at her before I turn to face Jake.

"You called everyone here?" I ask him, not understanding why

"Yeah, I don't trust Sam… Last time was different, but this time his family was involved and because of that. I need all of you guys here where we are at our full strength." Jacob says

I just nod my head, then I see Edward walking into the room and I give him a small nod before turning back to face Jake.

"Jacob, may I talk to outside for a moment" I hear Edward say

"I guess so" Jake says before walking outside with him

I sigh before going to get up only for Leah grab my arm and pull into her lap, I look at her and find she has a cheeky grin spread across her face. I let out a small giggle before wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I know how stupid this is going to sound but I have missed you these past few hours" I say while I am trying not to look at her

"Nothing you ever say is or ever will be stupid Babe and for the record… I missed you too" Leah says while pulling my face close to hers

I close the gap between us and press my lips against hers, whilst Leah pulls me onto her lap so that I am straddling her before wrapping her arms around my waist. I tighten my arms around her neck as her tongue asks for entrance which I grant of course, we start the battle for dominance as I try to pull her impossibly closer to me. We keep it going for a while until my phone starts going off,I pull away to answer but before I can even reach into my pocket to grab it Leah grabs my face and pulls me back for another kiss. I forget about my phone until it starts going off again, once again I pull away to answer and this time I am successful but when I pull it out I see it is Paul ringing me. I sigh before answering the phone.

"Paul" I say

"Brooke, thank god you answered…I have been so worried about you since Sam said you disappeared" he says

I go to answer but Leah starts to kiss my neck which cause me to let out a small moan.

"Brooke, what is happening" Paul says angrily

I am about to answer when Leah kisses me again but this time on my collarbone causes me to let out an even bigger moan and leaves me incapable of talking, so Leah does.

"Well, Brooke and I were having a nice make out session until you interrupted us, so if you could leave us be… It would great thanks" Leah says before hanging up my phone.

I grab her face and reconnect our lips. As soon as I do, Leah deepens the kiss almost automatically. We are back into our own little world until I hear someone clear their throat. I go to say something but Leah beats me to it.

"Piss off Jake, can't you see we are busy" she says before pulling me back for another kiss

"Come on babe, we have to listen to what he has to say" I whisper before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

I hop off her lap and lay down with my head in her lap, within a few seconds Leah is running her fingers softly through my hair, I look up to see that Embry, Quil and Seth are with Jacob and that they all wearing the same worried look.

"Are you going to tell us why you called us here Jake?" Quil asks

"You didn't tell them?" Leah asks

"I wanted to wait until they were away from Sam before I said anything" Jake says

"Well?" Embry says

"Brooke has decided to join the pack" Jake says looking at me

"What? That is basically a death wish, you know that Sam is going to kill you right?" Embry says

"He had nothing to do with my choice… I joined the pack because of Leah, I don't want to be away from her anytime again and Sam needs to understand that just because we are blood doesn't mean i won't pick Leah over him" I say looking at him

"Whatever then, so what is the plan now?" Quil asks

"Well we are going to stay until Sam calms down and i think it is okay for us to go back to the res" Jake says

"I have to go get my car and my stuff" I say

"Okay, I will ask Edward if it will okay for you and Leah to borrow a car to get to the res with any trouble from Sam" He says

"I am not worried about Sam… I more worried about Paul" I say looking at him

"Well, I will come with you… I need to talk to my dad anyway" Jake says with a smile

We all nod in agreement, then Edward comes in and throws a set of keys at me before he disappears again. I look at them to see that they are the keys to the Ferrari and I jump up and take off down stairs to the garage and hop right in. I feel Jacob and Leah get in but I am too busy admiring the car, I start the car and take off down the drive away.

"Geez, slow down Brooke" Leah says from beside me

"Ferrari's don't go slow" I say speeding onto the highway


	14. At Least He Tried

***sigh* i know that i havent been updating much, and for that i am sorry but i am currently moving house, again but in a few weeks i will be posting more often i pinky promise. This chapter is shorter then the rest I posted and that is again due to the fact i have little or no time to write this story, once again I am so sorry.**

**BROOKE'S P.O.V**

I am speeding to La Push, when out of the corner of my eye, I see a silver wolf chasing after the car and in response I growl before pushing the Ferrari to go 190 miles in attempt to get away from Paul, as I reach the welcome sign I slow right down to eighty. A few minutes later we pull up into my driveway, then my mum comes running out of house and she hugs me as tight as possible before doing the same to Leah. She walks inside motioning for us to follow, I quickly jog inside hoping to avoid Paul at all costs.

"Hey Mum, I Just came to grab some stuff and then I am heading back with Jake" I say walking into the kitchen

"I know, Sam said you might. So Sam already grab your stuff before he took it to you" Mum says

"He never brought me anything" I say looking confused

"He said that you were coming to grab some stuff with Jake and then you guys were heading to his place" She says looking confused

"That asshole!" I scream

"What's wrong Brooke?" Jake asks obviously hearing me yell

"Sam, He has taken my car and my stuff to his place. He is going to practically force me to face him" I l trying to calm myself down.

"Are you guys not staying there?" my mum asks

"No, we are staying in forks with the Cullens" Jake says

"Brooke, I am sorry and I didn't think that he would lie to me" My mum says tears brimming her eyes

"It isn't your fault mum, Sam used you not the other way around. I have to go see him" I say turning to walk out the door

"Babe?" Leah ask when I get outside

"I am heading to Sam's, he has got all my stuff and my Jeep" I looking at her, before walking up to her and pressing my lips to hers quickly.

"I am coming with you, I don't trust Sam at all" She says and I don't want to argue so I just nod my head in agreement

"I will meet you guys back at the Cullens, I have to go talk to my dad" Jake says before he takes off in the Ferrari to his dad's house.

I intertwine Leah's and I's hands before we walk over to Sam's house, as we get closer I spot Paul still in wolf form following us and I growl lowly, then he backs off. As reach the house I see my Jeep sitting in front of house with Jared sitting close by, obviously keeping an eye on when we arrive and when he spots us, he calls out to Sam. I stop next to my car and pull Leah into my front of me while I rest my head on her shoulder.

"What Jared?" Sam asks coming out of the house

"Brooke and Leah are here" Jared says pointing at us

"Brooke, Leah come in inside" Sam says

But we don't move an inch.

"I want my car keys Sam" I say looking at him

"You can have them" He says throwing them to me

I catch them and unlock the car, but then I see my stuff isn't there.

"But if you want your stuff, you are going to have come inside" He says standing firm

"I can always buy a new Laptop and clothes. So have a good day" I say opening up the passenger side for Leah, once she hops in I shut door behind her. I walk around to get into the driver's side and See Paul standing there blocking my way.

"You can't force me to stay Sam, not after what you did my mum" I say turning around to face him

"It was the only way, I knew you would come to me and give me a chance to talk you without Jake interfering" He says before heading towards where I am standing

"Jake didn't interfere, I always go to choose to be with Leah whether I found out now or in month" I say standing firm

"Brooke, I don't care about you switching packs anymore, I overreacted about that. I just want us to sort out of our problems" He says when he gets closer

"So, lying to mum and stealing my car and most personal belonging is the perfect why for us to rekindle our relationship?" I ask shaking with anger, then I hear the car door open and Leah has her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I am sorry for that Brooke but I needed to talk to you" Sam says pleading with me

"I need my shit, then I am going to back to the Cullens and when I fucken ready, I will come talk to you" I say starting to get angry, then I turn around to face Paul.

"And you, get the fuck away from my car and stop following me like some lost puppy. We are never going to be together because I have imprinted on Leah and I am happy being with her, you have Rachel remember her? Your girlfriend and you imprint." I say blowing up at him

"Brooke, I am sorry for saying those things at the hospital… I was just angry at Leah because of what happened and I couldn't make any better, I failed as your bestfriend and I totally get it if you never want to see me again" Paul say before he runs into Sam's house

"Brooke, please at least give me a chance to explain" Sam says just as Paul appears with two large bags, which he proceeds to give to me.

"Goodbye Sam" I say walking to the back of my car and throwing my bags in the boot just as Jacob pulls into Sam's driveway.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" Jake asks hopping out of the car

"Everything is great, we are just about to head back to the Cullens" I say closing the boot door

"I need to talk to Sam, then I will be back at the house" Jake says when he reaches me

"Do you want us to stay?" I say turning to face him

"No, I only need to talk to him about some little things, so you guys can head back" He says

"Alright then" I say walking around to the driver's side and hop in.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I ask putting on my seatbelt

"Yeah, let's do it" Leah says intertwining our fingers as I reverse out of the driveway.


End file.
